Destiny is everywhere
by Charming Angel from S
Summary: A different story how Paige gets in the Halliwells life. And will Prue never find love again? Read and review...
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny is everywhere**

Part 1 

Millions of lights, from the houses, cars and clubs lit the dark streets of San Francisco. Making the earth like a star filled sky.  
Hundreds of people all over America stormed into the centre of the big city.   
To have fun in the bars and nightclubs of the city, to meet new people, to find the love of their life.  
Destinies are always fulfilled, so people who belong together always come together. But how people handle their destiny? That depends upon who they are.

Prue was sitting in p3 simply watching all the people there. People, who moved to the loud music, most keeping to the beat, others less so. People enjoying their drinks, chatting with friends about what had happened that day. How superficially wonderful the world looks, Prue thought, still watching all the people around her. After a while, Prue noticed her baby sister Phoebe in the middle of the dance floor. Pretty much all the men starring at her, but Phoebe herself only had eyes for one man. Cole Turner, her boyfriend. Prue thought back to the times, when Cole was still a half demon. The times they fought against each other, how they finally vanquished his demon side and how he was now engaged to her baby-sister. Engaged Prue thought. Engaged meant, her baby sister would soon be married just like her other sister, Piper. Piper was at the moment behind the bar. Serving the masses of people at the bar. She was the oldest. Nearly 30. When would she finally find the love of her life? Or had she lost that chance already? When was the last time she was really in love? Andy. A small sigh came escaped from Prue's lips. Andy. She still hadn't got over the death of Andy. Her all time lover. Would she ever be able to move on?

Piper had just prepared a superwitch-cocktail for a young man, who had been sat a while alone at the bar. He was starring at the dance floor and not moving much. He's probably found an attractive women, Piper thought, smiling slightly. She started to take a closer look at the stranger. He had wonderful green eyes and his gold-blonde, short hair made him somehow look angel alike. Angel… Piper shook her head and skipped the thought just a second later. She had never seen an angel. Except Leo, naturally. But Leo was something completely different. As she closed her thoughts up, she was finally done with his drink and she handed it over to the good-looking guy.He took the drink from Piper but without taking his eyes off the dance floor even for a second, he lifted it to his lips and took a slow sip from it. Piper was getting nosy. What girl was so wonderful that he couldn't even take his eyes off of her for one second? She started to follow his view so that she could have a look at the woman he was admiring. She had long, red hair, a pale skin and is rather big. Only seconds after Piper had looked the woman over, exactly the same woman, started to talk to Phoebe.

"Hey. Sorry, for just talking to you, but I've seen you here already a few times. I watched you dancing and I have to admit, that your style is great!"

"Thanks. I love to dance! Especially to this music. I love that band!"

"Really? Me too. Were you on the concert last week? That was so amazing!"

"No, I wasn't, unfortunately. I planned to, but something came up" Phoebe told her and in her thoughts continued her sentence an ugly demon, to be exact.

"You know what? We could take a seat somewhere and discuss our favourite music some more. I'm really exhausted."

"Good idea. We could take a seat close to my big sister. She's sitting over there", Phoebe told the now, not so strange lady anymore, a smile playing on her lips.

"Okay" the red-haired woman answered and nodded her head a bit, to emphasise her point as single words were often lost in the loud music.

They went over to Prue and sat down next to her, after the woman introduced herself.

"My name is Paige. Paige Matthews."

-------------------------

Piper was washing some glasses when the young man once more caught her attention, she watched as he followed the red head with his eyes as she walked off the dance floor, accompanied by Phoebe. Why doesn't he just go over to her, if he likes her so much? Piper asked herself.  
The young man, whose name was Jess was buried deep into his thoughts, and his face betrayed that.

That's what you call destiny. Paige has met the charmed ones on her own. The sisters will get to know each other earlier than everyone thought. I wonder how long it will take for them, to work out they're siblings. And how long until for the youngest gets her powers?

Jess was still looking at Paige and as she sat down, he saw the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had long, black hair, falling naturally over her shoulders; deep blue eyes that he could see clearly even from this distance and her whole body was just like a wonderful dream. He followed her with his eyes to the bar, as she went to get something to drink for Phoebe and Paige. Piper noticed the sudden stare-change from the strange woman to her big sister

"Hey Prue", Piper said greeting Prue warmly a little further right from where Jess sat. Piper looks at her sister and asked her with a small smile what she wanted.

"Can you make 3 Namoras-hot drinks and then bring them to us, my beloved little sister?"

"Well as you asked that nicely, naturally", Piper said and smiled again.

Jess in the meantime, couldn't take his eyes off of Prue. As Piper turned around to get three glasses for the drinks, his and Piper's eyes met for a second. But he immediatly turned his head away, as if he had done something forbidden, by just looking at the oldest Halliwell. Piper smiled a little and shook her head, her sister being stared at by men who were too intimidated to approach her wasn't an unusaul circumstance.

Prue didn't take any notice of him, and just went back to the corner which was saved for the sisters to join in the free flowing conversation between her sister and Paige. But because of their past she was always very careful. As she walked she suddenly felt as though someone was staring at her and turned around. She attempted to pinpoint the stare, which led her to a young, good-looking man around 30. Her blue eyes, met for only a few moments with his green sparkling ones, before she turned around again and continued her way through the crowd.

Jess had seen a whole lot of women in his life, but none of them were as beautiful as Prue.  
Wow. I heard that the charmed ones were great-looking and unbelievable women, but that fell way below the truth. His eyes pulled by an irresistable force towards Prue once more.  
He shook his head and a small smile appeared on his face. Then he took another a sip from his drink, to clear his head. I have duties. I can't neglect them.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Phoebe was enjoying the presence of Paige. She felt somewhat connected to her, as though she had met her before. She listened with excitement as Paige began to talk about her job as a social worker.

"Really? A Social worker? Have you been doing that long?" Phoebe asked.

"For a few years. I love to help people and keep families together. I look forward to every morning because I get so much out of my work as well as giving back. What do you do?"

"Me? I'm studying psychology I'll be finished by summer. I want to help people handle their problems." She told Paige and looked around the club. She couldn't help but smile as she saw Prue making her way over to them again.

"Why are you smiling, baby?" Prue asked grinning. She knew that Phoebe hated it to be called baby, but sometimes she couldn't resist doing it.

"Prue!" Phoebe exclaimed "I'm not a baby anymore, so just stop calling me like that, or else I'm going to be mad at you!"

But Prue didn't stop "baby, baby." Phoebe began to tickle Prue, trying to pay her back. And she had chosen the perfect revenge because her oldest sister was very ticklish. After a bit, Phoebe climbed on top of Prue and both of them were laughing their butts off in childish delight, fortunately the table they always sat at was away from the main crowds. They were very close as sisters and it always made them feel safe and protected. Paige after a little while watching them couldn't help but laugh as well. The sight was priceless. Prue lying on her back, Phoebe on top, still trying to tickle her big sister.

To have sisters must be wonderful" Paige thought still watching them. And then her mood dropped. She was an only child. But as soon as the thought appeared she blocked it out of her mind again. She wasn't at p3 to be down. She wanted to be happy. Have fun. Meet new people. Well she'd managed all of that. In Phoebe she had found a great new friend.

Suddenly Phoebe's giggling stopped. She shrugged together and closed her eyes. Her ears started to make weird sounds. Prue automatically knew what was wrong and helped her to sit up. She was used to this behaviour in her baby sister. And all the signals could only mean one thing: a vision. Prue sat next to Phoebe waiting for the vision to end. Looking expectantly at Phoebe, waiting for her to open her eyes. Prue took a quick glance around and noticed Paige sitting to her right, looking really confused. She probably wonders what's going on here. Prue thought to herself and then saw from the edge of her eye, that Phoebe had opened her eyes again.

"Phoebe? Everything alright?" she asked in the hope there wasn't a demon coming up.

"I…" Phoebe began hesitantly "I just had a little dizzy spell everythings okay again now." Phoebe now looked over at Paige and forced a smile at her, to signalize everything was alright. She then looked back at Prue and automatically realised, she wanted to know what she had seen. She leaned a little forward, and whispered to Prue, so Paige couldn't hear "No demon". Afterwards she leaned back again, flashing another smile at the confused red-head.  
"What did you…?" Prue started but couldn't finish because Piper showed up at the table with the drinks.

"Hey! Here are your Namorar-hot drinks." Piper suddenly noticed the frozen mood and looked inquisitively into the eyes of her sisters, knowing instinctively that something was wrong.


End file.
